Trapped
by drowningme909
Summary: Clove won the 72nd Hunger Games while Katniss won the 73rd. Clove plagued by nightmares from her games. When Clove goes to the extreme can Katniss be their to stop her?


**Disclaimer- All of this belongs to Suzzane Collins**

Everywhere I am, I'm trapped. In my bed at district two or my one in the capitol. I'm trapped by my own nightmares. Every night I wake up screaming and covered in sweat. I never use to have them, I personally blame my district treating my innocence as something to be played with. Changing my views, making the Hunger Games as a sport. Treating kids killing each other was okay and that volunteering was an honor and an act of bravery. That's what clouded my vision. Victory.

Now I have it I wish I could take it all back. Maybe me being dead is a good thing, it means the tributes I killed would still be alive. I still remember the day, the day I made my final kill. It's still in my mind clear, like it was yesterday.  
Just me and the huge boy from four. With his bulging muscles, he looked like he could crush my skull with his one hand. He has a sword which was as long as me, and all I had was one battle knife. I knew my death was coming soon but not today, as the boy's arrogance betrayed him. He was to slow to react. I still remember his fearful expression as I stabbed him through the stomach. His warm blood pouring onto my hands, arms and clothes. Just drenching me. With my hands still clutching the hilt of my knife what was still stuck in him. I held my breath to keep in the scream, that's when I made my mistake. I looked into my victims eyes. Pupil so small they looked like little black dots, surrounded by a light blue pool. They sparkled with life and he stared right into mine. Enchanting me, and I kept staring. I watched the life leave his gorgeous eyes. I saw the pain and sorrow flash through them. And for the first time I felt guilt. Guilty for what I had done. Those eyes still haunt me.

"I deserve to die" I said aloud to myself from the roof of the training center. Here again to mentor the district 2 tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. I've already given up on my tributes. They don't really need my help. I could hear the ear joyful cheers of the Capitol citizens, as they watch their precious games take place.

"I want to die" I said aloud. It's a long way down to fall, and I would jump if there wasn't an electric field stopping me from jumping. Just to be sure, I extended my hand expecting to be electrocuted, but nothing happened. No electric force field. The game makers must have taken it down so they have enough energy for the games, they must have thought that no one was going to jump. I will though. Putting one foot on the railing, I hoisted myself up carefully placing my other foot next to the other. No one will really miss me when I'm gone, and those who will, will soon recover. Clove, the name will be soon forgotten. I swung my over the top bar and sat on it. Collecting my remaining courage to jump. I breathed in trying to steady my rapidly growing fears. But nothing will stop me from dong this.

"Nothing can stop me" I whispered.

Just as I was about to jump a voice behind me spoke up. "I would like to give it a good shot" I moved my head around to see last years victor Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire.

"Not even you Katniss" I said my voice shaking "You can't change my mind"

"Just answer me this, why?" Katniss asked her grey eyes full of concern.

"Because 'm a murderer" I said a single tear falling down my cheek.

"So have I" She said taking a single step towards me.

"At least you had a purpose," I cried "You had your sister to look after. I killed out of cold blood"

"I don't think that" She said taking another step towards me "You had a home to go to"

"No all I had was my father and he was long gone by the time I got home" I said more tears falling from my eyes "Why do you even care?"

"Because no one deserves to die," Katniss said taking the final step towards me "Especially you"

"Why? You don't know me " I snapped, she placed a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away from her. "Don't touch me or I'll jump"

"Then I'll follow you" Katniss said getting ready to jump as well. I looked at her in alarm.

"No you won't, you have Prim" I said trying to make her see sense.

"She'll understand why I'm doing this" She said smiling to herself.

"You'll kill yourself for me?" I asked shocked.

"There's a lot I'll do for you" She said gazing at me with something other the sympathy.

"What, why?" I asked confused.

"For the past year I have had a teeny tiny crush on you" Katniss said blushing which also caused me to blush with her.

"If you had a small crush on me you wouldn't be about to jump along with me" I stated not looking at her because I know I would be blushing at how beautiful Katniss was. If I did I wouldn't know what I would do.

Katniss laughed, her laugh sounding so angelic it sent shivers up and down my spine. "Okay I think I might be in love with you" She said searching my eyes with her own. I didn't dare move my head, I think If I stop looking into her beautiful grey eyes, I'll go cold. Adnd I don;t want to go cold.

"You have never even spoken to me" I said looking at the floor far behind me.

"Well no, but I've always dreamt of you" Katniss said winking at me which caused me to bright red.

"Don't mess with me" I said hoping she wasn't.

"Let's get off this ledge," She said grabbing my hand and when she did tingles went up and down my arm and I loved the feeling "And I'll tell you all about it2

I nodded and followed her off the railing, gripping her hand. While she's holding my hand I don't feel alone, or suicidal. I don't feel trapped.

**This is originally a one shot but should I carry it on? **

**Anyways please review if you think necessary. **


End file.
